Weseny
Weseny - rasa rozumnych, dwunożnych, zmiennokształtnych istot z planety Omäöüßitä, przodkowie a zarazem krewni Niemców. Biologia Weseny przypominają do pewnego stopnia anthro. Na swojej ojczystej planecie nie muszą się zmieniać, ale po przybyciu na inne planety takie jak Ziemia i inne wykształciły one możliwość przemiany którą nazywają "wogowaniem", przez co są w stanie udawać dominujący rozumny gatunek na planecie. Przykładowo na Ziemi, Weseny na ogół przybierają wygląd Ludzi. Istnieje wiele typów Wesenów, przez co ciężko je skategoryzować. Nie da się ich badać genetycznie, ponieważ na ogół po badaniu Wesena, jakikolwiek komputer podłączony do maszyny zmienia język na niemiecki, a potem dochodzi do spalenia dysku. DNA Niemca i Wesena jest zgodne w 80%, nie jest pewne jakim cudem 20% świadczy o drastycznych zmianach względem ludzi. Dwaj Niemcy znani jako Wilhelm Grimm i Jacob Grimm udokumentowali perypetie Wesenów na Ziemi jako bajki, określane kolokwialnie jako "Baśnie Braci Grimm". Kultura Weseny żyją na ogół ze sobą w wielogatunkowych wioskach, tworzonych w zależności od preferencji danych Wesenów w lasach, koło zbiorników wodnych, na łąkach, a nawet w paru przypadkach pod ziemią. Architektura Wesenów przypomina średniowieczną pomimo faktu iż są oni bardzo zaawansowaną rasą w wielu wypadkach. Na planecie stworzenia te nie poruszają się samochodami, statkami ani innymi pojazdami poza zaprzęgami konnymi. W większości wypadków interakcje tych stworzeń z innymi gatunkami rozumnymi są podobne do zwierzęcych, w myśl zasady "nie wytrącania ich z biologicznego rytmu", inaczej Weseny mogą zachowywać się dziwnie. Na innych planetach wogują z przyzwyczajenia, pomimo faktu że w zasadzie 99% Wszechświata wie o ich istnieniu. Stworzenia te mają wiele świąt, takich jak Bierfest który to zresztą wymyśliły. Obchodzą one wszystkie święta na swojej planecie wraz z innymi gatunkami rozumnymi, wokół których są na ogół tolerancyjne. thumb|Wogowanie Wesena z formy człowieka do prawdziwej.Wiele ras nie jest do końca w stanie odnaleźć się w kwestii ich kuchni, rasa ta bowiem posiada dość specyficzne kulinaria będące połączeniem kuchni niemieckiej, austriackiej, szwedzkiej i polskiej co najbardziej widoczne jest w ucztach które wystawiają z okazji świąt. Większość stołu zajmują misy z zupami o sporej średnicy, półmiski z rozmaitymi daniami, wszelkie wolne miejsce zapychane jest talerzami z przekąskami i innymi potrawami. Wielu ludzi żyjących na planecie widziało że Weseny mają zwyczaj podawania ciasta które w zależności od relacji mierzy od 2 do 3 metrów wysokości i szerokości. Typy Wesenów Pospolite *'Bauerschwein' - pospolite, przypominają świnie. Na ogół służą jako jedzenie dla mięsożernych Wesenów. Posiadają dobry zmysł węchu, na ogół są dość pracowite. *'Blutbad' - pospolite. Przypominają nieco wilki, są jednym z najbardziej licznych gatunków. Bardzo wytrzymałe, posiadają wyostrzone zmysły. Ich największą słabością jest uderzenie w okolicę powyżej pośladków. Lubią jeść ofiary, często dobrze dogadują się z Fuchsbau. *'Coyotl' - bardzo bliskie anthro w wyglądzie. Są podobne do kojotów. Formują się w grupy znane jako gangi. *'Eisbiber' - pospolite, podobne do bobrów. Z oczywistych względów ich domy najczęściej można spotkać nad wodą. Są znane na ogół z faktu iż są bardzo tchórzliwe. *'Faeteo fatalis '- pospolite, przypominają anthro skunksy. Potrafią wydzielać specyficzny zapach. Wbrew obiegowej opinii nie powstaje on poprzez proces flatus, a jest prawdopodobnie wydzielany przez skórę. *'Folterseele' - dość pospolite, wyglądają jak żaby. Pocałunek z nimi jest śmiertelny, albowiem wydzielają one specjalną toksynę. *'Fossegrim' - kolejne Weseny podobne do żab. *'Fuchsbau' - bardzo pospolite, podobne do lisów. Są przeurocze, mio i ogólnie. Mogą się krzyżować z Blutbadami, choć większość dietetyków tego nie poleca. To one wydają odgłosy, których to onomatopeja "Pi" jest błędnie przypisywana wszystkim Wesenom. *'Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest' - bardzo częste, na ogół przypominają one zdeformowanych ludzi z roztopionymi twarzami. Posługują się magią. *'Höllentier' - podobne do psów skrzyżowanych ze smokami. Nie są zbyt inteligentne, wielu twierdzi nawet otwarcie że są one głupie. *'Hundjäger' - kolejne psowate Weseny, uwielbiają polować. *'Indole Gentile' - częste. Są bardzo nieszkodliwe i milusie. *'Jägerbar' - niedźwiedziowate, dość częste. Dokonują często krwawych rytuałów. *'Kackenkopf' - przypominają nieco żuki. Często są przestępcami, mieszkają głównie w jaskiniach. *'Kitsune' - bardzo urocze, podobne do anthro białych lisów z niebieskimi oczami. Mają 9 ogonów. Są bardzo częste, zwłaszcza w okolicach biegunów. *'Klaustreich' - pospolite, przypominają anthro koty. Wraz z Fuchsbau i Blutbadami są prawdopodobnie jednymi z najczęściej spotykanych Wesenów. *'Königschlange' - kobrowate stworzenia, zamieszkują ciemniejsze lasy na planecie. Ich kły posiadają w sobie truciznę, potrafią czuć językiem. *'Mauzhertz' - tchórzliwe, bojące się większości rzeczy w tym czasami nawet własnego cienia nieśmiałe Weseny podobne do myszy. Jeden z częstszych gatunków. *'Murciélago '- nietoperze-Weseny które większość czasu spędzają w jaskiniach, ciemnych lasach i na drzewach. Potrafią emitować niesamowicie głośne soniczne krzyki które są w stanie rozrywać bębenki uszne oraz uszkadzać wewnętrzne organy. *'Nuckelavee' - silne i szybie Weseny podobne do koni. Są bardzo honorowe. *'Pflichttreue '- podobne nieco do Mauvais Dentes Weseny żyjące głównie w zimnych terenach. Nie znają strachu, często pracują jako ochroniarze. *'Phansigar' - kolejny jaszczuropodobny gatunek, przypominający pod wieloma względami Gelumcaedusy. Używają długiego języka do duszenia swoich ofiar. *'Quijada Vil '- podobnie jak Phansigary i Lausenschlange są to Weseny gadopodobne, żyją w ciemnych lasach. *'Raub-Kondor' - zajmują się na ogół zabieraniem skór innych Wesenów oraz rzadkich przedmiotów. Są ptakopodobne na co wskazuje nazwa. *'Reinigen' - potrafią kontrolować szczury oraz różne inne gatunki gryzoni, podobne są nieco do Mauzhertzów, ale nie są aż tak nieszkodliwe i bojaźliwe. *'Schakal' - podobne do szakali Weseny, na ogół uznawane za agresywne i niebezpieczne. Potrafią jeść dzieci. *'Scharfblicke' - często spotykane na drzewach Weseny przypominające sowy. Na ogół tworzą w koronach drzew swoje domy. *'Seelengut' - bojaźliwe, łatwo przestraszalne Weseny przypominające owce. Poruszają się w stadach, zamiast w lasach trzymają się głównie łąk. *'Vulpesmyrca' - ten gatunek często określany jest po prostu jako "Czarne Fuchsbau". W przeciwieństwie do nich jednak, są one na ogół bardzo agresywne. *'Weten Ogen' - stworzenia te przypominają bardzo Klaustreichy, ale bardziej podobne do rysi niż do kotów domowych. Pomimo tego są bardzo często ich przyjaciółmi. Średnio-pospolite *'Apgadnieks' - podobne do psów. Mają wrodzony talent do przewodzenia ludziom. *'Balam' - średnio-rzadkie. Przypominają niebieskie gepardy. Na ogół wolą cieniste miejsca. Są bardzo wrażliwe na kradzież swoich własności, które to muszą później odnaleźć. *'Dämonfeuer' - średnio-rzadkie, podobne do anthro smoków, uwielbiają zbierać miedź. Potrafią ziać ogniem. *'Drang-Zorn' - średnio-rzadkie, podobne do borsuków. Potrafią kopać dziury w ziemi gdzie to chowają się przed wrogami. *'Geier' - średnio-pospolite, przypominają sępy, złodziejują organy. *'Hasenfussige Schnecke' - przypominają połączenia ślimaków z rybami, są pospolite szczególnie w wioskach blisko rzek. Są dość emocjonalne, jedzą muchy. *'Hässlich' - często spotykane w górach, podobne są one do zielonych trolli. Odważne, na ogół starają się bronić innych Wesenów. *'Heftigauroch' - według religijnych ludzi przypominają one diabła. Według innych byka. Na ogół są one spokojne i starają się być pacyfistami, ale po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy wpadają w furię. *'Inugami' - podobne do Kitsune, mają świecące oczy. Są dość rzadkie w przeciwieństwie do swoich krewnych, lecz podobnie jak oni żyją blisko biegunów planety. *'Lausenschlange '- sprytne wężowate Weseny, dość rzadko występujące. Duszą swoje ofiary za pomocą silnego uścisku rąk. *'Lebensauger' - przypominają pijawki, potrafią wysysać życie z innych ras. Mieszkają w jaskiniach i w ciemnych lasach. *'Löwen' - podobne do lwów. Uwielbiają tworzyć nielegalne walki Wesenów, same w sobie są dość silne. *'Luisant-Pêcheur' - przypominają wydry, mieszkają nad rzekami i jeziorami. *'Luison' - są dość częste i przypominają wilki. Wielu uważa że są to krzyżówki Fuchsbau i Blutbadów, choć nie zostało to potwierdzone. *'Schinderdiv' - wyjątkowo podobne do Malin Fatal, te Weseny mieszkają w lasach iglastych. Są niesamowicie silne, często złośliwe. *'Siegbarste '- często mieszkające samotnie w lasach, lub w wioskach Wesenów jako miejscowi siłacze. Te wredne, często agresywne stworzenia przypominają ogry, są bardzo silne i ciężkie w zlikwidowaniu. *'Skalengeck' - mylone z reptilianami lub innymi Wesenami gadopodobnymi ten gatunek jest podobny do węży. *'Skalenzahne' - są wyjątkowo podobne do Gelumcaedusów, do tego stopnia że wielu uważa ich za ich podgatunek, co czyniło by ich pierwszym podgatunkiem Wesenów jaki jest znany. *'Uhranuti '- przypominające sokoły Weseny, często tworzące domy na szczytach drzew. Posiadają niesamowity wzrok. *'Ungeziefer Greifer' - te Weseny podobne są do łasic. *'Willahara' - przypominają króliki. *'Wildesheer' - bardzo podobne do Blutbadów. Wycinają wrogom skalpy i tworzą z nich kostiumy. *'Yaguaraté' - bardzo częste, na ogół w ludzkiej formie mylone z Trigger Travisami. Przypominają jaguary i uznawane są ogólnie za bardzo urocze, pomimo ich zamiłowania do tworzenia gangów. *'Ziegevolk' - są znane z gwałcenia kobiet, jedzenia żab oraz bycia manipulantami. Z wyglądu przypominają kozy. Rzadkie *'Abartige Aasfresser' - rzadkie, przypominają hieny. Żywią się padliną a także czasami żywymi stworzeniami. *'Abath' - jedne z rzadszych Wesenów, przypominają jednorożce. Żyją głównie na łąkach. *'Ak-Moho-Alii' - wodne Weseny przypominające rekiny. *'Amarok' - ten gatunek Wesenów przypomina Yeti, żyją głównie około biegunów planety. *'Anubis' - rzadkie. Podobne do łysych szakali, były czczone w Egipcie. *'Aswang' - rzadkie. Mają niebieską skórę, posiadają długi język którym wstrzykują środek usypiający, potrafią wspinać się po ścianach i suficie. *'Barbatus Ossifrage' - rzadkie, podobne do sępów. Najczęściej można spotkać je w górach. *'Dickfellig' - rzadkie, przypominają nosorożce. *'El Cucuy' - służą jako gnoiciele gnoicieli, na ogół atakując ludzi maltretujących kobiety. Mają żółte, świecące oczy. *'El Cuegle' - są podobne do niebieskich ogrów. *'Fuchsteufelwild' - średnio-rzadkie, przypominają zielone gobliny. *'Fuilcré' - rzadkie, wyglądają jak Ogromny Avatar. *'Furis Rubian' - przypominają one diabły lub rogate ropuchy w zależności od poziomu religijności świadka. *'Gedächtnis Esser' - Kóng Lao opisał je jako "ludzie z ośmiornicami na łbie które powodują kaca". Wysysają pamięć i wspomnienia. Są dość rzadkim typem. *'Malin Fatal' - rzadkie Weseny pracujące często jako strażnicy, przypominają dziki. *'Mantykory' - przypominają Löweny z wyrastającymi z pleców skorpionimi żądłami. Nie są spotykane często, na ogół jednak trzymaja się w grupkach wojowników. *'Matança Zumbido' - są podobne do elektrycznych węgorzy, potrafią razić prądem. *'Mauvais Dentes' - z wyglądu podobne do białych tygrysów z długimi zębami, które są dość ostre. Niezbyt często spotykane, żyją przy biegunach. *'Mellifer' - te Weseny potrafią zmieniać się w pszczoły, nie potrafią jednak produkować miodu wbrew pozorom. *'Musai' - przypominają świecące elfy. Inspirują artystów którzy zaczynają cierpieć na obsesję na ich punkcie, która po pewnym czasie powoduje szaleństwo. *'Musasat Alsh-Shabab' - rzadkie, głównie mieszkające w górach Weseny podobne do żuków. Wysysają młodość za pomocą swoich żuwaczek. *'Najady' - żyjące głównie w wodzie Weseny, w przypadku braku wody mogą one zachorować lub umrzeć. *'Varme Tyv' - jedyne znane Weseny które zapadają w hibernację. Jeżeli nie są w stanie tego zrobić, kradną ciepło od innych istot poprzez wysysanie go. *'Vibora Dorada' - Weseny o kanciastej twarzy, które to są w stanie prowadzić dziwne eksperymenty chemiczne. *'Wældreór' - są to Weseny zakażone specjalną chorobą, na ogół bardzo rzadkie. Po 48 godzinach choroba staje się pernamentna, i Wesen zostaje Wældreórem na zawsze. *'Wasser Zahne' - często żyjące w pobliżu zbiorników wodnych agresywne gadopodobne Weseny. *'Wendigo '- podobne do upiorów, mieszkają w górach i jaskiniach. Często stronią od innych gatunków. *'Wettbewerbsgewinner' - przypominają połączenia ptaków z jaszczurami, bardzo mało o nich wiadomo poza tym że są lojalne komukolwiek służą. Bardzo rzadkie *'Alpe' - bardzo rzadkie. Jedzą sny, powodując bezsenność. *'Ataktos Fuse' - przypominają cykady. Są jednymi z niewielu stworzeń które są w stanie osiągnąć techniczną nieśmiertelność. *'Bhari Kadama' - bardzo rzadkie. Wyglądają jak słonie, są na ogół bardzo duże. *'Cracher-Mortel' - podobne do rozdymek. Potrafią pluć kwasem który tworzy zombie. *'Cupiditas' - działają jak kupidyny i wbrew pozorom nie wyglądają jak gołe faceciki ze skrzydłami, bardziej przypominając diabełki. *'Excandesco' - bardzo rzadkie, wyglądają jak podpaleni ludzie. Ze względu na swoją naturę, na swojej rodzinnej planecie na ogół żyją w jaskiniach. *'Gelumcaedus' - podobni są do reptilian, potrafią odgryzać kończyny. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, nie są twórcami hitu "Schnappi Das Kleine Krokodil" który to został wykonany przez Niemców. *'Genio Innocuo' - przypominają żółwie, są dość często spotykane głównie blisko rzek. *'Gevatter Tod' - bardzo rzadki gatunek, podobny do chrabąszczy. Ciężko je spotkać. *'Glühenvolk' - Glühenvolki są niemalże niespotykane, wiele ras uważa je za groźnych kosmitów. *'Handwerksburschen' - dość mało jest o nich wiadomo, poza tym że wyglądają nieco jak łyse gobliny z długimi zębami. *'Huntha Lami Muuaji '- ten dość rzadki typ jest w stanie zmieniać nie tylko swój wygląd, ale także płeć. *'Jinnamuru Xunte' - rzadkie podobne do much Weseny które żywią się łzami, i powodują infekcje nicieniami. *'Karkinos' - są podobne do krabów, posiadają ogromne szczypce na rękach. *'Koschie' - rzadkie Weseny które potrafią leczyć ale też zabijać za pomocą radioaktywnego promieniowania, lecz powoduje to skrócenie ich życia. *'Krampus' - półlegendarny Wesen aktywny jedynie 24 grudnia. Zabiera on Weseny oraz Niemców którzy byli niegrzeczni z domów, a następnie zamyka na drzewie aby potem ich zjeść. *'Seltenvogel' - bardzo rzadkie, podobne do żółtych ptaków. W ich gardłach tworzy się specjalny złoty kamień znany jako Unbezahlbar, który to po pewnym czasie trzeba wyjąć. Unbezahlbary są bardzo drogocenne. *'Spinnetod' - posiadają dość spore podobieństwo do pająków. Muszą regularnie zabijać ofiary, inaczej po pewnym czasie umrą, zabijanie bowiem spowalnia ich bardzo szybkie starzenie. *'Stangebär' - według niektórych są określane jako jeże, zaś innych jako jeżowce. Ten średnio rzadki gatunek jest w stanie strzelać kolcami. *'Steinadler' - te Weseny podobne są do ptaków, są bardzo dobrymi wojskowymi oraz taktykami. Bardzo inteligentne oraz posiadające duże członki. *'Taureus-Armenta' - pilnujące artefaktów oraz innych rzadkich przedmiotów Weseny podobne do byków. *'Taweret '- bardzo rzadkie, duże Weseny o aparycji antropomorficznych hipopotamów. Ze względu na swoje gabaryty są dość silne i ciężkie. Gatunki niepotwierdzone/nieznane/nienazwane: *'Augapfel-Aushacken' - Weseny przypominające ptaki, które rzekomo wydłubywują oczy. *'Curupira' - podobno posiadają stopy do tyłu. *'Empousai' *'Fétide Taillader' - bardzo rzadkie, podobno Blutbady mogą wyczuć je na wiele mil ponieważ bardzo cuchną. *'Gefrierengeber' - Święty Mikołaj. *'Rybopodobne Weseny' - Weseny podobne do czerwonych śledzi. Robią sobie ze wszystkich i wszystkiego jaja, ale na ogół są małomówne. *'Riesen-Ratte' - kiedy kilka Reinigenów połączy się w jedno, tworzą te stworzenia. Są tak rzadkie że uznaje się je za mit. *'Kilka innych nienazwanych gatunków.' Rekordy Wesenów Gatunek Wesenów znany jako Akator Fuse technicznie jest w stanie osiągnąć nieśmiertelność. Ze względu na dość wysoki procent otyłych oraz posiadających nadwagę Wesenów, zwłaszcza w większych miastach i osadach, tytuł "najcięższego" Wesena przyznaje się w paru kategoriach. Najcięższymi Wesenami płci żeńskiej są dwie siostry Fuchsbau Rosalee Calvert (640 funtów), DiEtta Calvert (510 funtów) a także zaprzyjaźnione z nimi Alicia (600) i Lily (550). Na drugim miejscu plasuje się Kitsune Madoka Akagi ważąca 500, a na trzecim dwie zaprzyjaźnione Klaustreich i Fuchsbau, kolejno Heidi i Mary-Lee, a także Klaustreich Selina ważące 450. Najcięższym Wesenem płci męskiej jest 14-letni Kitsune znany jako Takashi Jungkook, ważący prawie tonę. Całe dnie spędza "przykuty" do łóżka, podczas gdy jego matka i ojciec się nim opiekują. Jest on opisywany jako bardzo kobiecy, tchórzliwy i marudny, bojaźliwy. Podczas udzielania wywiadu dla telewizji przykładowo bardzo się stresował, i musiał być głaskany przez matkę po głowie podczas rozmawiania. Wynalazki Weseny są odpowiedzialne za 99% technologii używanej do diś oraz większoś wynalezionej broni w okresie od I do II wojny światowej - czołgi, broń, samoloty oraz wszelkie inne pojazdy albowiem nieświadome faktu iż ich kolonią na ziemi dowodził wtedy Adolf Hitler wysyłali oni III Rzeszy nowe projekty. Na rok 1946 mieli oni w planach przesłanie kompletnego projektu Haunebu i Die Glocke. Po tym jak ludzie poinformowali Weseński rząd o tym do czego Hitler użył ich wynalazków, planeta zarządziła żałobę narodową. Wojskowość Stworzenia te są dość specyficzne - o ile każdy gatunek ma wstęp do wojska, najczęściej wstępują do niego Blutbady oraz inne bardziej "wojownicze" i agresywne rasy. Inne gatunki kosmitów opisały ich armię jako będącą "reliktem przeszłości" albowiem zamiast tworzyć nowe pojazdy i techniki, non-stop ulepszają stare, do 1945 roku. Na walki z nowoczesnymi czołgami repulsorowymi wysyłają Tygrysy a także ogromne pojadzy chronione polem siłowym takie jak Landkreuzery P-1000 lub czołgi Maus. Najbardziej zmodyfikowali oni samoloty, które na chwilę obecną są istnym multitoolem - mogą poruszać się w atmosferze oraz jako statki kosmiczne. Kategoria:Gatunki rozumne Kategoria:Omäöüßitä